


Inktober 16 : Prisonnier de Ventress

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Puppy eyes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan et son commandant clone Alpha-17 ont été blessés lors d'une bataille. Ventress en a profité pour les capturer





	Inktober 16 : Prisonnier de Ventress

Obi-Wan soupira. Il avait essayé de faire sa mine de tooka battu à Ventress. Ça avait failli marcher.

Mais l'apprenti de Dooku avait préféré se précipiter pour lui mettre sur la tête un masque de torture Sith. Et maintenant Obi-Wan n'était plus capable d'attendrir personne.

Pas qu'il ait reçu beaucoup de visite. Ventress devait vouloir la jouer prudent et se rabattre sur le clone pour obtenir des informations.

Pas qu'elle ait plus de chance de ce côté, Alpha-17 n'était pas du genre à s'attendrir, quelque soit le traitement.

Il résistait même aux yeux de tooka d'Obi-Wan, le trainant impitoyablement chez le médic malgré ses protestations !

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
